


Anonymous - bigbang  taeyangcentric - Big bang - Asianfanfics

by Mzkammytaylor29



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bigbang is thirsty for their taedaddy, Inside joke if you squint, Lonely youngbae, M/M, OT5, Oral Sex, Sex in the Dark, Sexual Humor, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzkammytaylor29/pseuds/Mzkammytaylor29
Summary: SINGLE MALE, SEEKING CUDDLE COMPANION.MUST LOVE DOGS, MUST BE CUTE AND MUST LOVE TO DO IT IN THE DARK.IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, HIT ME UP





	Anonymous - bigbang  taeyangcentric - Big bang - Asianfanfics

It was raining, the sky cried rivulets and the loneliest man on the planet sat in his sofa eating chips, drinking soju and wishing he had someone to cuddle with tonight.

He went over to his laptop, logged onto the singles website and posted his status message as : SINGLE MALE, 25, IN NEED OF A  CUDDLE COMPANION

MUST LOVE DOGS, MUST BE CUTE AND MUST LOVE TO DO IT IN THE DARK

IF YOU’RE INTERESTED HIT ME UP.

Turning off the computer after playing a game, he looks up to see that it is just after midnight. With a heavy sigh, the Mohawked man climbs into bed and drifts sadly away into dreamland….

A slight touch caresses his lips, almost as if someone were planting soft kisses there

A hand falls into his boxers and slowly begins to tease him to attention, he feels wet lips on his cock and hardens  while releasing a moan, the hands follow the lips, stroking him in time  to the sucking of the lips about his hardened member.

The man in the bed is in ecstasy, his swollen cock continues to be stroked and sucked by invisible lips and hands. Suddenly a weight is felt behind him and soft kisses are placed on his neck, he can still feel the hands and lips on his cock and between them and the wet kisses on his body it isn’t long before the man’s balls tightens and he cums hard, moaning loud and fierce and shooting jets of cum, while his hips buck as the invisible hands and mouth continue to stroke him as if helping him to ride out his orgasm.

 

“Man, I had the weirdest and most fucking awesome dream last night.” Taeyang tells his friends while they were travelling to the location to shoot their music video, as he describes his dream, Four pairs of eyes glow with a mischievous glint and the other four friends share a knowing look.

“Do you think someone snuck in to your room and fucked you hyung?” the Maknae asked, giggling slightly all the while earning warning glares from his other hyungs “Ani! I’m the only one with a password code for my apartment” “Then how do u explain waking up with different sheets Youngbae?” Top said, fixing the man first with a curious gaze and then a smirk at his dongsaengs when Taeyang’s back was turned, "I-I don’t know Hyung, that’s strange..”  throughout the whole day, the questions his hyung and dongsaengs posed made him curious and he decided to backtrack to that night to see if he could figure out what had happened.

 

He remembered being bored, and after seeing his bandmates coupled up, had been feeling lonely and left out, he remembered reading a fanfic and saw fans commenting how he was ‘forever alone guy’, he’d gone on his dating site and plugged in his status message…. (Aah!) an idea hit the man and he began to type in his password to his profile on his dating site.

A few clicks and he saw what he’d drunkenly typed in as his status message: SINGLE MALE, 25, IN NEED OF A CUDDLE COMPANION

MUST LOVE DOGS, MUST BE CUTE, AND MUST LOVE TO DO IT IN THE DARK

IF YOU’RE INTERESTED HIT ME UP.

He had just gotten over the shock of what he’d done when he saw a message on his page, it was signed ‘Anonymous’

Dear Single Male: I see ur lonely, I’m a good cuddle companion, I love dogs and won’t do it anywhere else but in the dark, I was interested and will hit you up…soon.

Youngbae didn’t get a chance to react as a second message pops up on his live feed:

Dear Single male: You looked very sexy last night, and the way your moans sounded totally turned me on, I could barely keep my hands off you, my lips and tongue enjoyed the way your cock felt and I really wished I could’ve made you cum over and over again. I didn’t have enough hands and so I brought along an extra pair… three to be exact, the lips u felt on your neck last night also enjoyed the taste of your skin and the hands that kept stroking your everywhere else, loved the feel of your muscles…..If you’re reading this and getting a bit …hard, hit me up and we can repeat last night.

                                                                                                                                                -Anonymous

 

Youngbae was turned on by the fact that there were four people having sex with him that night, it felt so good, all those touches, and kisses, he was more than eager to do it again. After messaging [Anonymous] for a repeat, Youngbae busied himself getting dinner ready for him and his band mates (who were strangely missing from the apartment)…. One thing nagged at Youngbae’s mind however, how did his lover enter their apartment? ...he shook it off and thought (maybe one of the dongsaengs let him in)

He had been in his room watching television when he received a message from anonymous: Dear lover (yes I’ll call you that now) I want you to get yourself ready for me, I want to see you stroking that delicious cock and moaning for me when I get there, I want you to lube up your hole for me, tonight I’m going to fuck you senseless…. Use a lot of lube, I’m huge ^_^

His cock jumped at the thought of how huge Anonymous was, but he did what the other wanted, he got out his lube, oiled up his cock and his hole and  began teasing his hole while stroking his cock. Suddenly the lights went out.

Hands caressed him in the dark, tongues licked him, a mouth claimed his and he tasted cigars and wine, a bite to his neck had him bucking his hips in pleasure as he released a long slow moan, he felt as if he was going to explode at tge feeling of not being able to see who was driving him mad with all this pleasure… A weight settled on his chest and muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled his hands down to stroke  a hard throbbing cock, “Touch it, make me moan.” A husky voice said and Taeyang wrapped his hand around the cock being offered to him and began to stroke it. Another pair of hands caressed his ass and he felt fingers enter, teasing open his flesh, he felt two, then eventually three as the person worked to loosen him up. He heard moans from beside him and the sound of skin slapping skin made him aware that someone had their cock in hand jerking off to him being fucked. A hand claimed his semi-hard cock and stroked it back to life, then the weight shifted slightly off him as the person on his chest eased slowly onto his hardness “ssss! Ah so fucking good, ah!” a voice screamed and his cock went into the tightest warmest place he’d ever felt.

As he began to enjoy the person bouncing on his cock, he felt a stiff poke to his hole and gasped as a large cock was slowly inserted into his entrance. He felt like he’d been split in half, the size of it was amazing and in no time he got used to it and began wiggling onto it so the person could know to move.

“AAAAAh! So fucking tight, I love your fucking hole!’ the person inside him said as he thrust hard into the moaning mess Taeyang had become,  A long shuddering moan was heard, and both Taeyang and the person on his cock emptied their seed on one another, panting, the person slumped onto Taeyang’s chest and a slight whiff of cologne  hit him, (hmm, that smells like my dongsaengs cologne) but the thought was banished as a pair of lips grabbed onto his cock and began sucking the residue off and him hard again.  A wave of pleasure hit him suddenly, causing his cock to jerk in the others mouth as the person inside him found his prostate and was hitting it again, and again “yes! Don’t stop, right there mmmph” his cries of pleasure now muffled by a tongue down his throat and the taste of cigars overwhelmed him once more, a toned body was placed in his arms and he felt strokes and caresses as a weight once more settled on his hard (again) member, a throbbing cock was put into his reach and he put it into his mouth and sucked on it.

 

Five screaming moans of pleasure later and the room was filled with the smell of cologne,sex and sweat and five panting men lay side by side recovering from their orgasm.

The next morning Taeyang woke to the sound of his phone going off. New message from ANONYMOUS

 

we had fun last night, we’ve changed your sheets and tucked u into bed, next time you need a good fuck let us know, and stop listening to those stupid fans, you’re not forever alone guy, you’ve got us…

p.s. since we’re no longer anonymous, can we fuck again with the lights ON this time? I think I lost my tongue in Seungri’s mouth.

-Leadjah ,Hyung and dongsaengs


End file.
